<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption Of The Mind by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345567">Corruption Of The Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, I would say I'm sorry, Implied Character Death, Other tags to be added, So much angst, Swearing, but I'm not, or is it ;), slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile and Remy aid Patton in his project to 'get rid' of the local Corrupts, mindless once human beasts, when no one else will, but really, they plan to reach out to them.<br/>Because maybe, they're still human...<br/>Maybe, they're still saveable...<br/>Maybe, just maybe, there's still a little bit of whoever they were before...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption Of The Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION!!! This is NOT my writing. It belongs to my friend Fox who can't post anything and asked me to do it. Again, this is NOT mine, it belongs to a FRIEND. Don't get mad at me for anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton gazed up at the apartment building, overwhelmed by the sheer size of it, but this was where the people who were paying for his…'eccentric ideas' (as some put it) were, so he had to go in. He took a deep breath, trying to convince himself it would be worth it, and stepped in. </p><p>Patton's funders, Emile Picani and Remy Koffee (which, Patton realised, sounds a lot like coffee, but both names also sounded familiar), were supposed to be on the fourth floor, room 15. If asked, Patton would deny almost falling over when the door was opened as he went to knock. After uprighting himself he saw the figure standing in the door: he was about 5'9, with brown hair that was almost black, aviator sunglasses, a black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, and he was carrying a ridiculous big cup of Starbucks. </p><p>"Remy?!" Patton gasped, finally realising why the name sounded so familiar "Patton?! Oh my gosh it's actually you babe!" Exclaimed Remy, quickly putting down his cup of coffee to pull Patton into a hug and lead him into the apartment. "Emile!" He shouted, "Come see who showed up!" when there was no answer Remy's face scrunched up like he'd just eaten a lemon, and he shouted again, but with an annoyed tone this time "B****! Get your a** in here!". Immediately there was a shuffling sound from somewhere in the flat and Emile hurriedly ran into the room (not like he was scared, more like whenever your parents come in your bedroom and let you know that your favourite food has just been cooked and it's waiting for you).</p><p>"Patton! Oh my god it's been ages! I heard some people talking about how you had a plan to get rid of the Corrupts, but I knew you wouldn't be that unsympathetic so I wanted to see what you actually had planned!" Emile gushed, his expression one of pure joy, but Emile had always seemed to be joyful, an optimist even in the darkest moments. "Woah Em, babe, calm down. I dont know if Pat actually understood any of that." Remy interjected, trying to get Emile to stop vibrating, literally.</p><p>"Okay okay, I get it, how have you been Pat? I havent seen you since- since the outbreak…" Emile trailed off, they had been in their final year of high school when the outbreak happened. And even if they did see each other again, Patton wouldn't have been able to talk to him, not after the two friends who brought them together, Logan and Roman, had reportedly died after being crushed by rubble a newly formed corrupt made. Patton was absolutely destroyed when he heard, Roman had been his childhood bestie, and he had harboured a crush on Logan for quite a while, Roman's twin brother, Remus, had apparently also died as he had been with Roman, so Patton had no one to remember him by. But, even though the guilt of 'could have done something' still hung over him, Patton had moved on as best he could.</p><p>"Yeah!" Patton exclaimed, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood, "I've been good, but that's no what we're here to talk about, is it?"</p><p>Emile's face gained a real smile, the fake one he had put on when the situation got awkward fading away, Patton had known him for long enough to tell the difference between a fake and real smile. "Of course! How could I forget?" He motioned for Patton to follow him as he sat down on the sofa, </p><p>"What's your idea?" Emile asked, his curiosity displayed on his face, "I was thinking, they were once humans, right? So maybe if we expose them to a bit of their past life, we could, I dont know, get them their mind back?" Patton said, almost like he was asking a question rather than giving an answer, "Actually," interrupted Remy, "I know someone who could help us, we could pay him a visit?" Patton thought for a moment before practically bursting with excitement. "Yes! I love that idea!" He shouted, overflowing with happiness, "Okay, we visit that…friend and then we visit the Corrupts?" Emile questioned, more to himself than anyone else. "Absolutely!" Patton shouted, not picking up on the hesitation in Emile's voice when he said friend,</p><p>"Okay, who's the friend?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is super long and I have no upload schedule. The next chapter will probably come out soon, but we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>